Heivia Winchell
|va-eng = |age = 17 years old |class = Private first class Radar analyst |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 37th CMB |status = Active|debut-manga = Heavy Object Chapter 1|gender = Male|relatives = Azureyfear Winchell (little sister)}} is a member of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and best friend of Quenser Barbotage. Born from nobility, he fights to be an heir to his family's fortunes, though he often acts cowardly. Hevia and Quenser were the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes. Etymology A Winchell cocktail is a beverage made from cognac brandy, gin, Cointreau and lemon juice, named after the journalist . Appearance Heivia has purple eyes and spiky, sweptback brown hair with an exposed forehead and a wavy fringe. He is usually seen in blue military uniform. Personality Despite being part of nobility, Heivia displays a brash personality that earned him a reputation as a "delinquent soldier". Still, he treats Milinda with respect, and can sometimes be seen doing more tactful things which are oftentimes misunderstood. He acts very cowardly and tries to run away from fights until Quenser convinces him to fight, and constantly gets scolded by Froleytia with Quenser for disobeying orders or engaging in disorderly conduct. Although he often looks at Quenser's unusual tactics with pessimism, he is able to act calmly in tense situations and display good coordination with him when needed. Heivia has been described by Quenser as someone who has plenty of negative opinions, but is good at viewing a situation rationally (when it means saving his own skin), something Quenser is thankful for. This also might be the reason they work well as a team.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 11 Background Heivia is a member of the noble Winchell family, and the eldest son, with many siblings. In order to claim the inheritance of the Winchell family and silence any opposition to his engagement with the daughter of the Vanderbilt family,Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 9 Heivia entered the army to fulfill the military experience needed to become a worthy heir, and graduated from a six-month training course,Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 2Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 6 attaining the rank of private first class despite being the heir of the Winchell family, which would normally have granted him at least the rank of second lieutenant if he had gone through the military academy's special courses.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 1 Part 2 He was assigned to the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion where he was given the duties of a radar analyst, but eventually he assumed a front-line role alongside Quenser in many operations. Heivia planned to acquire only easy-to-obtain achievements in his career, but has been in several operations across the world with Quenser following the Alaska Circular Perimeter Snow Battle. Chronology Heavy Object An Audition War Global Shadow Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ Other Appearances Short Story Quenser and Heivia took part in a battle in Oceania, where they assisted the Baby Magnum in the fight against the Faith Organization's Aphrodite (codenamed Strategic Antenna). Though their initial strategy with the Floor Heater failed, they were able to figure out a way to destroy the Object and left a written message on it for the pilot.Short Story 01 The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Heivia, Quenser and Milinda were some of the heroes summoned of Norse mythology for the crossover. The Baby Magnum was summoned with them. While not of much help during the first fight with the black dragon, both Heivia and Quenser were active members of the group through the rest of the adventure, for example, helping fight the ice soldier during their quest. During the climatic fight with the shadows, Quenser and Heivia saved Kamijou Touma from being killed by Hishigami Mai, and after receiving Tyr's blessing, teamed up with Misaka Mikoto to defeat Mai. Like the other heroes, they were overwhelmed by the arrival of Shirayama Kyousuke and his summoning of the White Queen. In the end, the three characters returned to their original world thanks to Index's spell using the characteristics of all series. Skills and Abilities Being one of the very few people to receive combat training due to the invention of Objects, Heivia is well-trained in handling firearms and combat. He usually carries a .50 caliber handgunHeavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 3 Part 3 and a multi-attachment assault rifle with optic scopes, infrared cameras, a microphone used to capture enemy audio, a microwave sensor and other types of passive and active sensors. While normally offering rapid-fire and armor piercing capabilities at shorter ranges, the rifle has so many sensors it can also be used for accurate mid-range sniping.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 6Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 7 He also carries a military knife, which he has sometimes used as a throwing knife with remarkable skill, and an 8th generationHeavy Object Chapter 1 Part 15 portable missile launcher. The missile launcher is designed for use against tanks on land, small patrol boats at sea, and ground attack craft in the air.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 3 As a radar analyst, Heivia is an expert at visualizing the battlefield as a board and the Object as a game piece in order to search out the idiosyncrasies and weaknesses of the enemy machine from its movements,Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 15 and he's also skilled at analyzing an Object's specs. Gallery Heivia Winchell (Novel).jpg|Heivia Winchell (Light Novels) Heavy Object S Manga Volume 03.jpg|Heivia and Quenser on the cover of Heavy Object S03 Heivia Winchell_-_Anime_Design.png|Heivia's anime design BD8 Cover.jpg|Quenser, Heivia, Milinda and Froleytia on the cover of the eighth Blu-Ray/DVD release Trivia *Quenser and Heivia's act of being the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes, and continuing to do so, has earned them the epithet from the media,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Epilogue though this is seldom mentioned. References Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:37th CMB Category:Male Category:Legitimacy Kingdom